NOT AGAIN
by Hoalover14
Summary: Nina and the gang go to England to celebrate graduation. But when they get there, it seems a little of. Like someone is lurking and watching them. What will happen.
1. The Trip

NINA'S POV

Everyone from Anubis House is going on a trip in England this summer after graduation. After I didn't come back to England for school last year. Everyone moved down here to Florida and finished senior year here. Joy and I got a lot closer after her and Jerome got together. Amber finally admitted she had a crush on Alfie. We all got an apartment in the same complex on the same floor right next to each other. So it's not hard to see each other. My gran moved into a senior home. She is so much better after she was cured from cancer.

"Fabian,PLEASE tell me where we are going", I said giving him the puppy dog face.

"I'll give you a hint, we are going to be on a island. The rest you can find out tomorrow", he said back smiling.

Apparently we are leaving for this "trip" tomorrow. I already packed. Fabian said we are staying there for a month. All the couples are going together on Amber's private jet. Fabian and I, Amber and Alfie, Joy and Jerome, And Patricia and Eddie. Mara and Mick moved to Australia.

I had suddenly had to throw up. Fabian came running in and held my hair back.


	2. WHAT THE

Hey guys hope you enjoy!

FABIAN'S POV

"Nina, why were you throwing up?", I asked Nina.

"How am I supposed to know?" She said back angrily.

"Do you think that you could be pregnant?" I asked calmly.

"Why would you think th-" she said not finishing her words.

"Can you go get me pregnancy tests from the store" She continued.

"Yes. Anything for my one and only", I said hugging her good bye.

NINA'S POV

I can't believe that I might be pregnant. I'm on 19! And I'm going to go to England and I'm going to be on a plane for like 8-15 hours. I'm going to be throwing up constantly.

I hear Fabian come home and I run up to the door to see a man with a gun in his hand. He looks familiar. He looks up and standing there is…

—-—-

Sorry it was short but I'm at a friends house. I will right one tonight and tomorrow. See you later. BYE


	3. MR MR MR WHO?

Hey guys I'm so excited for this chapter. Bringing back old Characters.

NINA'S POV

He looked up and standing there was… JASON. . WHY WOULD HE BE AT MY HOUSE WITH A GUN?! IS HE GOING CRAZY?!

"NINA MARTIN! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

I ran out onto the balcony and tried to climb onto Amber and Alfie's balcony. Then I started banging on the door. Amber eventually opened the door.

"NINA?! HOW DID YOU GET OVER HERE?!" She screamed.

"AMBER THERE IS NO TIME FOR THIS. I NEED TO GET IN HERE!" I said as I ran into her house.

" IS IN FRONT OF MY APARTMENT DOOR AND HE HAS A GUN. I ALREADY WARN FABIAN AND TOLD HIM TO STAY AT THE STORE." I quietly screamed.

I ran up to the door. And slowly cracked the door open. I saw him beat down the door. Amber and I called the cops. I heard him say "NINA MARTIN! I KNOW YOUR IN HERE!"

"I THINKS HE'S ACTUALLY GOING CRAZY" Amber screamed softly.

~eventually when the cops came and took Jason away~

"I'm so glad he is gone" I said to Amber.

"Yea, me too" she said back.

I went back to my apartment and saw that Fabian was home.

"Hey babe. Here" he said handing me the pregnancy test box.

"Thanks" I smiled back at him.

I went into our bathroom and peed on the test. I had to wait 5 minutes until it buzzed.

I flipped the the test over and they said…

?! What?! Yep. I skipped Mr. Winkler getting arrested because I could think of anything. The next chapter Will either come out tonight or tomorrow. So yea. BYE


	4. PA PAPA POSITIVE!

I'm BACK. Are you ready for this chapter because I am. Anyway here you go.

NINA'S POV

I turned the test over and they said…

POSITIVE! WHY?

I threw them away and started crying my eyes out. I turned of the light and walked out of the bathroom.

"Were they positive?", he said with a sweet, understanding voice.

I just nodded my head yes and sat on his lap when he started comforting me. Eventually I fell asleep on his lap.

~The next day~

FABIAN'S POV

Nina and I had to wake up at Four this morning to get ready and wake everyone else up.

I called Amber and Alfie but Alfie picked up the phone since he stayed up all night.

ALFIE'S POV

After I got Fabian's phone call, I went and woke up Amber. Let's just say it didn't end well and I got slapped in the face.

FABIAN'S POV

After I called Alfie I called Jerome, and Eddie.

NINA'S POV

I got morning sickness and it is the worst. I hate being pregnant. After we get to England today, I will have a doctors appointment tomorrow. yay.

~In the plane~

~Plane landed~

(Still Nina's POV)

We got the island and it was beautiful. Fabian and the boys did a really good job planing this trip. All the couples are staying in cabins next to each other. It goes

Jeroy, Amfie, Fabina, and Peddie.

This chapter was really boring but what eves. I'm writing the chapter about the doctors appointment. See ya next time.


	5. Qua Qua QUADS!

I'm so happy for this. The Gender of the baby:D.

~The day of the appointment~

NINA'S POV

Fabian and I are going to the doctors. I'm finding out what the gender is and how far along I am.

Fabian is really excited. As for me… meh. I'm trying on clothes but I'm already showing. So I had to go with sweatshirt since its cold. My doctor's name is . I've met her before but only once.

"Ready to go Neens?" Fabian asked.

"Yea. Let me get my purse first" I said.

Fabian nodded and walked to the cab.

The purse was on our bed. I grabbed it and walked out the cabin door.

~At the doctors office~

I had to wait twenty minutes. But while I was waiting I had to fill out paper work. Finally I heard the nurse say

" ", I walk up to the room and lay on the bed with Fabian trailing behind me.

The doctor put some cold gel on my stomach and started using this machine to find the baby.

"Congratulations you two! Nina you are having quadruplets. And you are 4 months pregnant. Do you want to know the genders of the babies?", the doctor said.

"Quads?", Fabian asked in a very soft voice.

"Yes. Quads", the doctor said in a cheerful voice.

"So do you want to know the genders of the babies?" He asked us again.

"Yea. Sure", I said softly.

"The genders are …

Ha HA! Weren't expecting THAT WERE YA. Another cliffie. Sorry. But it's all good. BYE.


	6. Author's note

Hey guys. I'm back and I need some baby names for the quads. Just review on my story with baby names and I will decide. I need names for girls and boys. Also middle names ?. Not asking for much just a few names. BYE.


	7. Baby NAMES! :)

Yassss. We find out the genders of the babies. Enjoy!

NINA'S POV.

"The genders are…

TWO BOYS AND TWO GIRLS! Congratulations!"

"Well Fabian. At least we both have two of each gender." I said smiling.

"Yea" he said smiling back.

The doctor wiped the gel oft stomach. I got down off the bed and pulled my shirt down. Fabian and I thanked the doctor and walked out of the office.

~At the island~

(Still Nina's POV)

Fabian and I got back to our cabin and started picking out baby names at the kitchen table. I'm already four months and we had to start some time.

"I like names that can grow old with them" Fabian said.

"Me too" I said back.

"I pick a girl and a boy name and you will do the same" I said smiling.

"Okay" he said smiling back.

"What about Madison Joy for a girl. And Owen Eddie for a boy." Fabian asked.

"I like both of them. I have Nicholas Jerome for a boy and Lily Amber. I said back.

"I like them too and it's getting late so we should probably go to bed. He said.

I nodded and got up from the kitchen table. I went in the bathroom and saw a man standing at our window. Once I turned on the lights he was gone. I couldn't tell what he looked like and I didn't want to know. I just brushed my teeth put on pjs and headed to bed. I didn't want to deal with it tonight.

Hey Guys. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I worked on it for a while. I had some help with the baby names. And the person who helped me was BlackCat46. Thank you so much. I'll see you guys tomorrow. BYE! ️


	8. Kissing… EDDIE! WHAT!

Hi, so I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't upload the past three days. I've been caught up in a lot of school thing since I'm going into a new school. But it's here now so YAY! Hope you enjoy!

AMBER'S POV

I can tell that Nina and Fabian are hiding something from all of us. She has also been gaining weight. Something is telling me that she is pregnant. But I don't know for sure. I'm going over to talk to them about it.

I'm walking to there cabin when I hear a scream. I can tell that's Nina's. I run around the side of the house. I can see the back of Nina and another person. The person turned around and I saw a face I'd never want to see again. RUFUS?! I've got help Nina! So I run into every cabin and get all of the men out. Fabian tries to run out to get her but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Why did you pull me back?", he said.

I answered "Because, I don't want you getting hurt to."

"My soon to be financè is out there!" He said back angrily.

"Wait soon to be?"

"Yes. I was going to propose today but I guess I can't"

We all went out to where Rufus could see us.

"Long time no see" he said we a evil smirk.

"Give me her back!", Fabian said angrily.

"If you give me what I want"

"What do you want then"

"I want her"

"To bad. SHES MINE" Fabian yelled.

I whispered in Fabian's ear "You are going to make him angry!"

"Anything else. PLEASE"

"Fine. But I want the Chosen one and Osirion's powers."

"How is that possible for Eddie and Nina to do that?" I said angrily.

"Find a way" Rufus said as he dropped Nina out of his arms.

NINA'S POV

"Oww!" I said as Rufus dropped me.

I got up and Fabian came running over to me.

"Are the babies ok?" He asked me.

"I knew it! You were pregnant! Wait babies?" Amber said excitedly.

"Yes the babies are fine and Amber I'm having multiples." I confessed.

"How many?" Amber asked.

I just held four fingers out and everyone came and hugged Fabian and I. They also congratulated us.

"How are we going to give Rufus Eddie and I's powers?" I asked everyone.

"Maybe you and Eddie have to do something together", Partica said and Joy agreed.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I think you guys have to kiss" Fabian said with a hint of jealousy. But he knew it was for a good reason.

"What Nina and I kiss? Oh hell no" Eddie said and Nina agreed.

"Eddie you have to. It's for Nina and your safety." Patrica said.

"Fine but you guys can't be around." I said and Eddie agreed.

Well that was a shocker. I'm coming out with a new story. So you should check it out. See you tomorrow. Bye!


	9. Wait WHAT!

Yaaaaaaaay! Is all I have to say.

EDDIE'S POV

Nina and I went to a spot on the dock near the cabins on the island. I have to admit, it was pretty romantic. I've actually had a crush on Nina since I met her but I like Patrica. And her and Fabian look like they love each other but if Fabian ever hurts her I will kill him.

Nina and I were running through the woods and I tripped on something. I picked it up. It was a small bottle with a piece of paper inside. It read "A day is all you have left".

"Uh, is this from Rufus?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, it says ~RZ so I guess that stands for Rufus Zeno", I said back.

"We should bring it back after", Nina stated.

"Yeah. Okay" I said back smiling.

We ran to the pier. The latter to get down there was steep so I jumped down and picked up Nina so she didn't have to climb. I put her down and stood by her watching the sunset. It was magical. We both turned and leaned in to kiss. I kissed her first and then she kissed back. A kiss turned into a a make out session. So basically Nina has feelings for me too ORRRRR this wouldn't be happening. Then I felt something happening. Like a spark between us.

"Uhhhh. What are we doing?", Nina asked.

"I was thinking the same thing.", I said back.

She…

HA!HA! CLIFFIE! Sorry it was short but I haven't had time because of school and dance. But it was interesting ️


End file.
